


Santa Clarita: Back in Time: Poppy's Boy

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Duo and Heero attempt to be good parents to a smart little girl in 1972. :)





	Santa Clarita: Back in Time: Poppy's Boy

Santa Clarita: Back in Time: Poppy’s Boy  
by duointherain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing. 

Notes: Someone once asked me if these stories were all in some kind of sequential order. That may be about the only thing I actually can’t really do. 

 

1972

 

I’m a street rat. I can say with pretty solid authority that streets are pretty much the same if you’re in 1932 or 3232. They flat and they always get names more pretentious than they deserve. 

There’s a whole lot of other stuff that’s not the same at all. Me explaining my hair to people in various times is one of those things that just... sometimes an explanation that would be beyond rude in one decade is just fine in another. So we’ll just say that I came up with some bullshit and it worked fine. 

Let me catch you up, ‘kay? So wars ended, me and Heero got together, I was a headcase (Okay... that rarely changes), but at least I knew what I was talking about when I told that idiot not to fire on his time machine. So I got thrown back in time. Heero came back to be with me. We got home the long way. 

In the process, a lot of things changed, at least for our timeline. Somehow that change got us foster parents after the wars. I got sent to some crazed serial killers who were in love with the most teddy bear wonderful man humanity has ever produced. It was good times. So much shit I really didn’t know. You should ask me about that time I resurrected a cow, then an Aztec priestess. I’m kind of a serial un-deader? I’m a good doctor, really good. It’s 1972. I’m a small town sheriff. Tsk. 

So right now though, we’re just past the height of the hippies and well before ‘greed is good’. The daughter I adopted in a women’s room in 1959 (probably don’t ask... Heero was pissed for a year.) came home from school that day and told me that she didn’t like math anymore. 

Okay, now I’ve seen her argue with Heero about shit that I am never gonna even want to understand. 

“What’chu mean you don’t like math?” 

There she is, standing there in that angel sleeve Holly Hobbie monstrosity of a dress, looking at me with those pretty pale blue eyes. 

I know this kid on a genetic level, and I fucking kid you not. We were real short on tech in 1959, so Heero and I took turns with an artificial womb. That shits uncomfortable without good painkillers. Probably part of why Heero was so pissy for so long. 

Then there’s my scooby clue on the counter. 

Duo picked up the invitation made out of construction paper hearts and shitty caligraphy. “What’s this?” 

Oh god, her eyes could do that thing that Heero’s could, wide, as if all of innocence and adorability could pour into her at will. “It’s the spring dance.” 

Duo stood there in his olive drab uniform, a thick black leather belt on, one boot off and the other only half unlaced, shirt half untucked, staring at this object that shouldn’t mean nearly as much as it seemed to be. “What’s this gotta do with math?” 

“I need a new dress.” She batted her eyelashes. 

Shrugging, Duo tossed the invitation back onto the sun faded Formica counter. “You got a job. Aunt Yi will forward you money. You’re not short of money. What the hell, Poppy?”

“I can’t.. I’m a girl. I need you to buy my dress.”

Duo took a long slow deep breath, jerked open the green colored fridge and drank milk right out of the bottle. He set the bottle down on the counter, boosted himself up and went to work on his other boot. The age filters broke down a bit as he got his boots off, leaving him looking like a teenager as well. “I don’t get it. What’s being a girl got to do with anything?”

She blew her cheeks full of air, then hopped up on the counter next to him, took a drink of milk, then got down to really dishing. “So! I want to go to the ball with Lance. Lance likes me too, but he says he’ll take Amy Sands instead, because I’m not a real girl. Girls don’t have jobs. It would hurt their husband’s feelings and they don’t do math.” 

Duo tucked both feet up under his knees, sitting lotus style, a finger tracing around the edge rim of the milk bottle. “So fuck him. Wait, you wanna have sex with him?”

“Maybe. I ... I want to be someone that someone would... I want him to smile at me.”

“What’s his parents do?” 

“His dad is a manager at the bank and his mom is a homemaker. That’s what girls are supposed to do. That’s what papa does for you.” 

“Only sometimes. We take turns and what he does is important, will always be important.” 

“Making bread is important.” She protested.

“In like 1172, yeah, was fucking life and death. We got machines for that now. Take it from me, the machines are only going to get better.” 

“But Daddy!” 

“It’s her life experience, not yours.” Heero said, putting another bottle of milk in the fridge. “Don’t impose your expecations.” 

Duo arched an eyebrow, violet eyes watching carefully. “She says girls don’t do math.”

“What the fuck,” Heero snapped, closing the refrigerator with force. “Because of a boy? You’re too young for that!”

“But Melissa got engaged and she’s only 14!” 

“Barbaric,” Heero hissed. “How would it be if I told daddy not to be a police officer or not to be a doctor?”

“You do tell him that, a lot.” 

Duo shrugged. “You’re not getting married at 14. You can put that so far out of your mind.” 

“Do you want me to be ... old?”

“No, honey,” Heero said, taking over getting Duo’s other boot off, “But if you could put off serious dating until after your doctorate, maybe like until you’re 25, that would be ideal.”

“That’s disgustingly old! No one will want me!” 

Duo and Heero looked at each other, that look where they thought something was probably a good idea, but weren’t gonna say. 

“Poppy, I will take you to buy a dress tomorrow. Then invite this boy and his family to dinner. I’m sure he’s a nice boy and a bit of talking should work everything out.” 

She hopped down from the counter, pointed a finger at one then the other of them. “You’re going to ruin my life!” 

“I’ve read a lot of parenting books,” Heero said, more than half focused on massaging Duo’s foot. “I think that’s our job.” 

“Assholes!” 

“Watch your mouth!” Duo teased, “Girls don’t talk like that!” 

“I’ll talk how I want! Asshole!” 

Heero shrugged. “She’ll be fine.”

Duo leaned closer, begging a kiss. “You are an asshole.” 

Heero leaned into the kiss, lips tugging Duo’s lip in, deepening the kiss. 

Continued... 

Who thinks a nice long hike with both families is a good idea?


End file.
